Cid's BIG Plan
by Mayukanj
Summary: Cid's having this crazy idea which includes Rikku and Gippal in it...My first fanfic, please make a review...
1. All That Mush

**Chapter 1: All That Mush**

_So there they were, Yuna and Tidus, together again after all the trouble they've been through._

Rikku and Paine watch them while standing by the Gullwings ship.

Rikku: They're so cute together, but if I'm gonna fall for anyone I won't go through all that mushy talk they do when they see each other!

Paine: Yeah…. right….

_They both enter the ship and talk…_

Rikku: Well let's go. Let's just leave those two alone for now.

Paine: Anyway about that thing you said earlier… you HAVE gone through that mushy talk already.

Rikku: What? No I haven't!

Paine: Remember the story you told me when you were in high school?

Rikku: Huh? Wait! Don't say it!

FLASHBACK

Rikku: Oh my God! He's so cute!

A view of a tall guy with blond hair wearing an eye patch.

Rikku: Oh no! Here he comes!

Rikku: Hi Gippal!

Gippal: Hi. You're Cid's girl right?

Rikku: Yeah….

Gippal: Well gotta go!

Rikku: Okay… bye!

_Suddenly after Gippal left, Rikku's eyes turns into big pink hearts. But her daydream got cut off when the bell rang._

Rikku: Huh? Oh I'm gonna be late for class again!

After class…

Rikku:…Love……..your secret admirer. There! All done, now all I have to do is put this note in his locker!

_Rikku slipped it into locker #76 with a big smile on her face and a burning red color on her cheeks._

_She suddenly hears footsteps coming close, so she hid as fast as she can nearly tripping herself on the just cleaned wet floor. She hears chains jangling coming closer and closer. Then she sees a guy stop at the locker with two other guys behind him._

Gippal: Huh….a secret admirer?

Boy1: You know…that secret admirer can be any girl in school you know!

Boy2: Yeah! A lot of girls really dig you in here.

Gippal: I know… but I've got an idea who this might be..

Boy2: Really…well if you found out what would you do anyway?

Gippal: I don't know. Whatever!

_Gippal and the two guys walk out and Rikku gets out of her hiding place._

Rikku: I wonder who he thinks is behind that note. He wouldn't think it was me. Oh wait he could. If he did I'm in big trouble.

_The next morning…Rikku and Gippal are both in class writing. Gippal looks at what Rikku was writing. _

Rikku: Hey!

Rikku:(thinks)I wonder why he's looking at my paper…almost like studying it…oh no…I sure wish he's not analyzing them to find out if I was really the person who wrote that note…man…

Gippal: Hmm…

_After class…_

Gippal: Hey Cid's girl! I wanna talk to you!

Rikku: Yeah?


	2. I'll Get You for This

**Chapter 2: I'll Get You for This**

Gippal:(whispering)You're my secret admirer aren't you?

Rikku:(thinks) Ooh.. Busted!

Rikku: I don't know what you're talking about…

Gippal: Right…

_Gippal suddenly pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and swiftly takes a notebook from Rikku's arms. He opens both the paper and notebook and shows them to Rikku._

Gippal: How do you explain this?

Rikku:…

Gippal: I thought so! I knew you always had it for me! Now how about a kiss for most admired AND loved person?

_Gippal suddenly burst in laughters which made RIkku extremely annoyed._

Rikku: Wha…..?

_Rikku suddenly turns bright red and runs out of the school._

Rikku:(thinks) He's toying with me! I can't believe it! He's so insensitive! That crazy one-eyed insensitive feeling pretty freak!(bright red, but this time not from liking Gippal but in total embarrassment)

END OF FLASHBACK

Paine: Then you asked your dad to move you to another school because you told him that there was an unknown disease spreading in your school. And since at that time he was in a different place, far from you, he believed you right away.

Rikku: Grrrr….. I told you not to make me remember it!

Paine: Well, it's okay since after that, you hated him then he started liking you…

Rikku: Stop it! He does not like me! He's playing with me, making me look bad! I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him!

Rikku: Leave me here right now! Drop me off here!

_Rikku is dropped from the airship and suddenly turns bright red in total anger. She's been dropped off at, yes, the place where the person she hated the most stayed at….the Djose temple. She enters the temple._

Rikku: Oh man! Just my luck! I've been dropped off at the demon's lair!

Voice: Hey Cid's girl!

Rikku: Oh no.

_A guy with spiked blond hair with an eye patch suddenly comes in…._

Gippal: Hey…how've you been? Miss me?

Rikku: For the last time I don't like you anymore! That was in high school I was a kid and I was crazy! OKAY!

Gippal: Whoa… slow down. You don't want to damage your beautiful face by shouting at me do ya?

Rikku: Grrr…. (Ooh vein pops…)

Gippal: Come on in…. your dad's waiting for you upstairs.

Rikku: What! My dad's here? What's he doing in a place like this…with you…?(with matching narrowing eyes seething in anger)

Gippal: He's come to arrange our marriage!

Rikku: He what!

Gippal: Just kidding! He told me to call you and tell you to meet him here, but you're already here so go talk to him! And maybe later we can talk about us.

Rikku: Stop it will ya! There is no 'us'!

Rikku raging with fury climbed the stairs leading to the second floor to her father.

Gippal: …hmm. (with a definitely creepy grin)

_After a few minutes…._

Rikku: WOohOo!

Gippal: Hey…you're so happy…Cid probably told you about our engagement…

Rikku: Yeah right! You wish. Me and pop's goin' on vacation! Without Brother and especially without YOU! ;p

Gippal: I wouldn't count on that….

Rikku: Huh? What do you mean?

_Suddenly Cid comes in to enter the show!_

Cid: Rikku, Gippal pack your bags we're ready to go!

_Rikku's jaw suddenly drops touching the floor with her expression in total shock._

Rikku: Wait! Why! Why is HE coming?

Cid: Well as you can see I have a broken arm and I won't be able to drive us to the place. So I asked Gippal here to take us there.

Rikku: Why couldn't you have asked anyone else?

Cid: He was the first person I saw and besides he's the only one I know I can trust.

Rikku: This dream vacation's turning into a nightmare!

Gippal: See you later, sweetie after you've packed your stuff!

Rikku: I'm not going…

Cid: What! You have to go!

Rikku: Why?

Cid: Well because I…um…have a surprise for you there!

Rikku: Urghh….oh alright!


	3. I Can't Believe It

Anyway I first want to thank **asga!** Thanks for the review, I didn't even think someone would read what I made. Anyway, I'm ok with 1 review since I get to know that at least someone reads my work. I get nervous writing, I don't know if people'll like it...ANYWAY here's ch 3!**  
**

**Chapter 3: I Can't Believe This**

_After packing, Rikku went into the airship. Gippal was already there. Suddenly the airship's door closes and starts to float._

Rikku: Hey! Pop's not here yet don't take off!

Gippal: I'm not! I can't control it, someone else is controlling it!

Rikku: Stop joking! Get us back to the ground! NOW!

Gippal: I'm not joking! The controls are totally useless!

_Meanwhile in a dark room in Djose Temple._

Cid: Mwahahaha! Everything is going according to plan! They don't know what's going on but sooner or later they're gonna be a cute married couple!

Al Bhed guy: Uh, sir, don't you think your daughter Rikku might get mad?

Cid: Nonsense! After this Rikku will be thanking me.

Al Bhed guy: Why do want them to be together anyway sir?

Cid: No reason. They just look cute together and besides I believe Gippal has this little crush on her since they were very little. Rikku just developed her obsession over him in high school, but ended a little bit fast. But don't worry I know that she still has feelings for Gippal.

Al Bhed guy: Are you sure sir? How do you know?

Cid: Well she is in love with him….uh….isn't she!

Al Bhed guy: Well…..

_Back in the airship…._

Rikku: This is all your fault! You are so stupid, I bet you don't even know how to drive this thing!

Gippal: I said I can't! It's being controlled by someone that's not on this ship. The only person I could think of who has access to this ship is your dad…..

Rikku:(thinks)He's got a point there…

Rikku: Okay, then let's just think that pops is behind this. Why do you think he'd do it?

Gippal: I don't know.

Computer: Nightfall is approaching. Kindly head to your sleeping quarters.

Rikku: There it goes. I'm going to bed and don't you dare come near me or I swear I'm gonna make you pay!

Gippal: Yeah sure… sweet dreams sweetie!

Rikku: Shut up!

Gippal: Yeah I love you too!

Rikku: Whatever! Goodnight!

Gippal:(thinks) sigh! Better get to bed!

Well, yeah I know I made Cid look like a maniac and this seems to be corny. The next chapter that I'll make is going to be probably weird, but I'm gonna make it up for the next chapter after that. Other than that I don't really know for how long I'm going to make this or how I'll end it. Oh yeah, thanks to anyone who reads this! But I'm still going to write and complete this without reviews because I really like writing stories in my head.


	4. I HATE YOU!

**Chapter 4: I HATE YOU!**

_Rikku wakes up and sits down. She takes a short bath. Then changes her normal clothes into a mint green loose shirt with tight, fit three-fourths sleeve and a cute yellow tight mini skirt. Under her skirt she wore fit black pants with a pair of lavender boots covering her feet. She also wore a cute silver necklace and a couple of half-gloves. She tied her hair with a zillion braids and a ponytail and exits the room to the kitchen._

Gippal: Hey there sleepyhead!

_There was Gippal sitting by a round metal table, wearing a shirt like Shuyin's but with a different and darker color. He wore his usual pants with silver chains hanging from it._

Rikku:(thinks)Oo, he's so cute…huh what?...Rikku snap out of it! You still hate him…REMEMBER!

Rikku: Good morning! yawns What's for breakfast?

Gippal: Well since I woke up first I made waffles!

Rikku: Good, at least you're good for something.

Gippal: What! Are you saying I'm useless!

Rikku: What'd you expect?

Gippal: You're just Cid's little princess anyway, so it doesn't matter!

Rikku: Call me that again….I'll…I'll..

Gippal: What? Kiss me till I die?

Rikku: Grrr…..I—DON'T---LIKE-----YOU! I HATE YOU!

Gippal:…(grin)

Rikku:(thinks)What's he thinking?...

_Gippal suddenly gets up and walks closer and closer to Rikku, still grinning._

Gippal: You better take that back! Or else…

Rikku: Or else what! I'm never gonna take it back!

Gippal:(thinks)Well, she asked for it…

_Gippal held Rikku's cheeks and kissed her without hesitation. While Rikku, well…she kinda drifted away on some dreamland. Soon after a minute (lol! Kidding it's only a few seconds) Rikku came to her senses and pushed Gippal abruptly to the ground. She was bright red, both because she was blushing and was totally angry at the same time. Gippal was there on the floor facing down._

Rikku and Gippal:…

Rikku: What'd you do that for!

_Gippal stood up and faced Rikku._

Gippal: Why? What are you gonna do about it, pumpkin? Anyway, I already warned you! If you would've just took back what you said!

Rikku: Urghh…(REALLY scary Rikku furious!)I'm gonna KILL you!

Gippal: Ahhhh!

_And now they're both running around the small purple airship with Rikku chasing Gippal with a broken machina hand on her right hand and Gippal running. After some 30 mins. Gippal stopped and tripped himself and Rikku caught him hitting him like crazy!_

Gippal: Okay okay I give!

Rikku: Haha! And Rikku wins!

Gippal: Man…You hit hard!

Rikku: I know! Now let's talk about my prize…

Gippal: gulp! This trip may be longer than I thought.

So again thanks for the reviews. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Sorry bout the delay... Well I'm going to try describing things, the place and stuff but I'm telling you I'm not really good in describing stuff, okay? But don't worry I'm gonna try. I'll be writing what I have to say at the end of some chapters. I don't really have an idea for the next chapter so it may be delayed again, but I'm sure I'll be able to think of something. Bye! ;D


	5. Let the Party Begin!

**Chapter 5: Let The Party Begin!**

Rikku: Okay! Here's the deal…you do everything I tell you to do! Starting with my lunch!

Gippal: Ughh…

Rikku:(thinks)Oh! This is so much fun!

Rikku: After that clean my old clothes!

_Gippal starts preparing lunch with a very VERY annoyed face, mumbling to himself. _

_After about 2 days, Gippal got tired of all the things Rikku orders him to do, so…_

Gippal: Hey Rikku! I wanna talk to you.

Rikku: What is it?

Gippal: Is there any way that I could have you stop bossing me around?

Rikku: Hmm, well okay here's the deal, give me some kind of challenge.

Gippal:(thinks) Hmm… a challenge eh?

Gippal: Okay, I challenge you to not talk to me. If you do talk to me you lose!

Rikku:(thinks)That's not so bad…is it? We're the only two people here, If I don't talk to anyone I might go crazy!

Rikku: Give me a different dare!

Gippal:(thinks)Heh! I knew it! She couldn't live without social contact at all…this might be better than I thought…

Gippal: What?...are you scared?

Rikku: N-no I just…

Gippal: I knew it! You are just one big scaredy-cat! Little Rikku needs to be toughened up a little!

Rikku: I.DO.NOT!

Gippal:(thinks)This actually might be fun!(Laughs to himself)

Gippal: I dare you to do it!

Rikku:(thinks)I can't believe I'm actually falling for his little trap! UGH! I hate this kind of situation wherein I get to lose and he goes running off screaming like a little girl so proud of his unquestionable victory! I've no choice but to…(Au note: Rikku you don't know what you're gettin' into…I'm warning you…don't…)

RIkku: FINE! I accept you're puny little challenge!(…too late…)

Gippal: I guess you had it in you after all!

Gippal: Now let's talk about the terms and conditions…

Rikku:(thinks)Wonder what genius here thought of…

Gippal: Okay! 1. The winner gets to have all his OR her meals made for him. 2. He Or She gets to have breakfast in bed for a week. 3. Anything he Or she wants him Or her to do for him for the last day of the week. Got it?

Rikku: Yeah…

Gippal: Oh! I forgot! In case of very important emergencies in case of a life and death situation we may speak to each other Ok?

Rikku:(Just nods with a very emotionless face)

Gippal: Ok the game starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

_They both stared at each other for a while without any sound. Gippal was teasing Rikku by making weird faces. Rikku on the other hand was holding her temper not to scream real loud that could make Gippal's eardrums jump to the other ear!_

Gippal:(thinks)Let the party begin!

Mayukajeaea: Sorry for updating so late! It's hard to study and to write stories at the same time! Actually, studying isn't really hard for me, what's hard is doing those stupid projects of mine that aren't exciting enough to make me happy about doing it! Well, anyway here's the fifth. It's short and I'm gonna need a little time to make another one since examination's going to be this week! I'm just gonna go party a bit to keep my mind off my studying misery.

Thanks a lot for those who reviewed! Sorry but I can't really do a lot of describing scenes since it takes time and I need time to do schoolwork! Don't know when I'll do an update but I'll try starting 'cause I need some ideas! Heh heh...Bye bye! "/


End file.
